A service provider may provide various voice and data services. For example, the service provider may enable a user to place voice calls, exchange e-mail or text messages, use various services, multimedia content, and/or access the Internet or other data networks. Due to bandwidth limitations in associated service networks, the service provider may enforce various types of data limits on the users. For example, the service provider may limit an amount of data that may be accessed by a user. After the user has reached a data limit, the service provider may prevent (e.g., cap) the user from accessing additional data, may charge the user to access additional data, and/or may slow down (e.g., throttle) the rate that data is provided to the user.